PI: Irvine, Darrell J. Project Title: A booster vaccine for CAR T cells PA/INSTITUTE/STUDY SECTION ASSIGNMENTS: PA: PAR-18-648 Please assign this application to the following: Institutes/Centers: National Cancer Institute ? NCI Project Summary/Abstract The 2019 Cancer Nanotechnology Gordon Research Conference (CN-GRC) provides a unique and highly acclaimed forum where scientists at every stage of their career can share unpublished, innovative cancer research made possible by the use of nanotechnology. Held biennially since 2011, the conference has had a strong and steadily growing attendance. To further support the emerging generation of scientists in this field, the second Cancer Nanotechnology Gordon Research Seminar (CN-GRS) will be carried out in conjunction with the GRC, highlighting talks by graduate students and postdocs. This conference is an important venue bringing together chemists, physicists, engineers, biologists, clinicians, industry leaders and regulatory experts focused on the highly interdisciplinary science of cancer nanotechnology. Exciting new areas to be highlighted in the 2019 meeting include the role of nanotechnology in immune-oncology and manipulation of the microbiome to treat cancer. The conference will bring together a lively group of exceptional scientists to peaceful and scenic Mount Snow, VT in order to: 1) share cutting-edge research in cancer nanotechnology by experts representing the whole spectrum of life sciences; 2) foster discussion, exchange of ideas, and promote collaborations and 3) enhance the training and development of young scientists and promote diversity. A high priority of the CN-GRC and CN- GRS is to increase the diversity of participants. Towards this goal, funds are requested for travel and registration support of female and under-represented speakers.